


Picnic

by Cofkett



Series: How Many Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Penguins, Picnic, apple core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Cofkett
Summary: Castle and Beckett go on a picnic and fall asleep in each other's arms. Beckett wakes up. Fluffiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little lighter than the last. Still ended up having a semi-serious conversation. I don't know why that keeps happening. Lots of name-calling in this one.  
> That's never not fun. Ah! Double negative!

#5

 

Half of her was still asleep. Her body felt heavy. As her eyes slowly opened, she took in her surroundings. She was snuggled up to Castle.

Nothing new there but... they were outside. That was new. They were on a picnic rug. Right, a picnic. The memory started to come back to her. Castle's idea. He'd thought it would be romantic; and he'd been totally right, of course. But they'd gotten there at around two or three and now – jeez – the sun was going down. She supposed it had been a long week for both of them.  
  
She looked down at him sleeping. She knew she should wake him but... well, maybe she'd just watch him for five more minutes. Ten, tops. She rested on her elbow, her head still resting lightly on his chest, feeling it rise and fall, watching the contented look on his face.  
  
She smiled warmly. This was her boyfriend. Sometimes it was just nice to think about that. He started to stir. "  
  
Mm - " He shifted.  
  
"Castle?" she asked softly.

"Warn the penguins," he muttered. She smiled again, this time much wider.  
  
"Penguins?"  
  
"Mm – the penguins, they're gone." They were both sleep-talkers, and often teased each other about it. This was a good one.  
  
  
"They're gone?" she asked, trying to coax out more ammunition for future teasing.

He breathed oddly for a few seconds but then went silent.

She shook her head, just staring at him, and reached down to stroke his cheek softly with her thumb. "I love you," she whispered. She wanted so badly to say it to him while he was awake, but their history made it difficult for her. She was afraid that saying the L-word would bring up the issues surrounding his declarations of love; her deceit, and the misunderstandings that had nearly torn them apart. They had moved on from that, and she was afraid of dredging up the past. Things were so good between them now.

However, there were so many moments when these feelings felt like they were just ready to burst out of her that holding them back was uncomfortable, like holding her breath. Saying it like this, there was no pressure. It felt easy, natural. Like breathing.

He started to stir again.

"What is it now? Are the penguins still in trouble?"

He muttered something incomprehensible.

"What is it? What's going on in that head of yours, Castle?" she asked quietly.

"Kate," he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow and she felt a warmth in her chest. "Yeah?"

"Oh, you want me to spank you don't you?"

_Uh... what?_

"Yeah, you know how I like it. That's my dirty girl."

"Castle."

"Yeah, say my name."

She forced herself not to laugh. "I know you're faking now."

"What are you talking about? I'm dreaming."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." She covered his lap with part of the blanket and reached underneath to grab his -

"Kate!" he yelped, eyes flying open. She grinned, removing her hand. He sat up, still covering himself. "Are you crazy? There are children present!" "Yeah, I know, there was a little six-year-old girl who walked by right at the spanking part. You know, I've been getting a lot of judgemental looks from Moms since we started dating."

"Well, I just couldn't resist. What was that about penguins?"

She chuckled. "Nothing."

"I'm gonna be hearing about that later, aren't I?"

"Definitely," she said, starting to pack up.

He stretched. "What time is it?"

"Late," she replied.

"Were you just watching me sleep that whole time?"

"No! I was sleeping, too, for most of it. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." She snickered as he attempted to help pack up while still holding the blanket in place.

"By the way," he whispered in her ear as he closed the cooler, "I love you, too."

She stopped dead. By the time the shock wore off and she turned around, he was focused on packing away the fruit. She looked down and saw an apple-core. Acting on instinct, she threw it at him.

"OW!," he yelled, rubbing the back of his neck and facing her.

"Ass," she uttered. He cracked a smug grin.

"Yeah, I'm an ass – but you love me anyway."

"Shut up." She turned away.

He crawled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened. "Castle," she breathed.

"Why don't you want me to hear you say the words?"

She took a deep breath but nothing came out.

"You must know by now how happy you make me, Kate," he whispered, his head on her shoulders, warm breath tickling her neck. "I don't need the words. I have you. But if you want to say them, you don't have to hide them from me. Hearing them makes me even happier. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, even when I'm awake. If it's how you feel."

She pulled away from him and turned to face him, glaring. "You're an idiot."

"So, I'm an ass and an idiot."

"Oh, you're a lot of other things, too, but as you said, there are children around." She shook her head. "Of course it's how I feel," she said softly.

The look on his face at that moment was one of pure contentment, unsoiled by anger, resentment or bitter memories, and she felt so guilty for thinking that it might be, because duh, that was not who Castle was. They were kneeling in front of each other now. Beckett placed her hands on his neck, resting her forehead against his. For a moment, they stayed there, giving each other the dopiest smiles.

Then, she lifted his head slightly and softly covered his bottom lip with her mouth. His response was slow at first, getting more eager by the second, his tongue pressing insistently against her teeth, which she opened with a smile. "Hmm," he sighed appreciatively when they broke apart. "Romantic picnic at the park, you telling me you love me, kissing under the sunset; all in all, a pretty perfect day."

"Even the part with the apple-core?"

He grinned. "Well, I might have to get a new safe-word – I don't want you getting any more ideas – but I wouldn't change a thing about today."

"Good, neither would I," she said, pressing her lips to his neck and reaching underneath his shirt.

"Ah-ah!" he exclaimed, stopping her.

"Except maybe the part where you're a giant prude."

"Patience, Detective. Wait till we get back to the loft."

She slumped against him in frustration. "Kill-joy."

"You still love me, though."

She sighed. "Yeah, I still love you." He beamed. She rolled her eyes as she kissed his neck and stood up, using his shoulders for leverage. "And you're still an ass."

He smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it clear that Castle and Beckett are fictional characters. Violence in a relationship is never ok, no matter who the perpetrator is or who the victim is. This is for entertainment purposes only. In real-life, throwing things at your partner is neither funny nor sexy. It's wrong. Don't do it.


End file.
